


Tail End

by b0died



Series: Ask And Ye Shall Receive [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: Silence hung heavy in the air before Nero, predictably, asked, “Can I touch it?”“No,” Vergil stated with finality.Vergil's tail refuses to go away after he sin triggers and Nero can't leave it be.





	Tail End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anime1addictithon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime1addictithon/gifts).



> Fic request fill for @anime1addictithon

“Not _again_ ,” Vergil muttered to himself as he looked down at the scaled vestigial trailing behind him. He and Nero just completed a mission that required them to take down a rather sizable demon. Vergil didn’t _have_ to sin trigger for the battle but he did anyway just to show off.The tail that swayed from his lower back was proof of his hubris. He stared at it in disdain and watched it bristle. Nero approached his father from behind with a raised eyebrow.

“Why the hell is that still there — whoa!” Nero stepped back in time to avoid Vergil’s tail from swiping him.

“Careful. The damned thing works purely on instinct,” Vergil sighed and began the trek back to Devil May Cry. “Let’s go. My trousers are ruined.”

Nero covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and quickly dodged another swipe from Vergil’s tail.

* * *

“So…that thing will just disappear on its own?” Nero questioned. He peered up at his father from the downstairs bar.

“At some point,” Vergil answered as he walked down the stairs. He was fresh out of the shower and wore only a pair of Dante’s sweatpants. They were a typical shade of Dante-brand red and hung dangerously low on his hips so his tail had space to move freely. Nero’s eyes zeroed in on the deep cuts of Vergil’s abdomen muscles and the silver happy trail that peeked out from his sweats.

“Has this happened before?” Nero continues his interrogation.

“Yes,” Vergil responded curtly as he settled down on the couch, his tail wrapped around his waist. He vacantly flipped through one of Dante’s nudie magazines and shook his head at his brother’s garish taste in women.

Silence hung heavy in the air before Nero, predictably, asked, “Can I touch it?”

“ _No_ ,” Vergil stated with finality. Nero groused in response but his father ignored it. He tossed aside the nudie mag and picked up a novel he was trying to finish.

“But why _not_?” Nero complained. He stepped away from the bar towards his father. It caused the scales on Vergil’s tail to bristle again.

“I don’t need to explain _why_ when I’ve already said _no_.” Vergil set down his book and crossed his arms. As his annoyance grew, the end of his tail tapped against the couch in a feline fashion. Nero looked away and had to chew the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

“This isn’t funny, _son_ ,” Vergil seethed. Nero couldn’t stop the snicker that escaped his mouth.

“Sorry, _dad_. I’m not laughing at you, I’m just —” Nero looked at his father’s tail again, watched it tap away at the couch indignantly, and couldn’t take it anymore. He exploded in laughter. Vergil scowled and stood up.

“I’m not entertaining this,” Vergil huffed.

“No, c’mon, stay,” Nero said as he wiped a tear from his eye and forced down his giddiness. “I won’t poke fun at it anymore, promise.”

As Vergil walked past him, Nero’s hand swayed too close to his tail and it reacted promptly. It snapped up, aimed for Nero’s head, and he narrowly avoided it. It smashed into the wall and left an angry crack in its wake. Nero’s hands came up instinctively and grabbed the tail in order to prevent it from causing any more damage. Vergil immediately gasped at the contact and his knees buckled and gave out from under him. His son’s hold kept his ass up in the air and Vergil felt both shame and pleasure shoot through his body.

“Whoa,” Nero commented, eyebrows raised at what just happened. He peered down at the tail in his hands; its dark blue scales flexed between relaxed and barbed in a waved pattern. Vergil brought himself to his knees and breathed in shakily.

“N-Nero.” He struggled to keep his voice even. “Let go…of…the tail.”

Nero looked at the blush forming on the back of his father’s neck then back at the tail. Then to his father’s neck, then back to the tail. Just as Vergil was about to berate him once more, Nero experimentally squeezed the appendage. Vergil gasped and fell forward on his hands. The pressure on his tail sent waves of heat through his body and caused him to visibly shiver. He quickly grew hard and Vergil cursed himself for his lack of control.

Nero cocked his head in curiosity. Slowly, he stroked a hand up the tail to smooth down the bristled scales. Vergil gasped again. Nero logged the reaction and then stroked his hand against the grain of the scales. It ripped a sharp moan from Vergil’s throat which he quickly stifled with a hand over his mouth.

Nero’s eyes widened at the sight of his father so ruffled. “Hey…”

“ _What_ ,” Vergil all but spat out as he struggled to regain his composure.

“This is turning you on, isn’t it?”

Vergil paused, entirely ashamed from the situation but undeniably horny. His hard-on was plainly visible through the sweatpants he wore. Nero knelt down behind his father and kept his tail tucked under his arm. He rested his head on Vergil’s shoulder, gaze centered on the tent in Vergil’s sweats. Vergil was too focused on keeping his desperation down to swat his son away.

“If you really wanna stop, we can,” Nero said lowly in his ear. “But I don’t think you wanna stop. Right, father?”

Nero’s free hand snaked around Vergil’s waist. He palmed at his father’s erection and it caused the elder demon to keen and throw his head back. Nero dragged his tongue along Vergil’s neck and dove his hand under the band of Vergil’s sweats, cupped his balls while he simultaneously rubbed the tail in his other hand. Vergil jolted and rolled his erection against Nero’s hold involuntarily.

“Nero…I’m getting overwhelmed,” Vergil panted. Nero had never seen him be so honest. 

“I wanna keep going.” Nero nipped at Vergil’s neck. “Don’t you?”

Nero allowed time for his father to consider it. After a moment, Vergil swallowed and nodded his head. His son rejoiced silently and gave himself a fist-bump in his mind. He tugged down Vergil’s sweatpants to fully expose him.

“Let’s get you out of these, daddy.”

Being called ‘daddy’ sent a shiver down Vergil’s spine. He became used to Nero calling him that in the heat of their passions but it especially had an effect on him now. He leaned over on his hands and allowed Nero to pull down his sweatpants. The fabric pooled at his knees. His skin prickled with oversensitivity, erection almost painful and hole clenched; he wanted so desperately to be fucked.

Nero unbuckled his belt and unzipped, pulled out his cock and also procured a bottle of lube from his jacket pocket. He learned to always be prepared whenever around Vergil or Dante. He slicked his cock with lube and used his other hand to roughly shove a couple fingers into Vergil’s asshole. Vergil gasped and his tail bristled in full.

“ _Nero_ ,” Vergil practically whined, pushed his hips back and raised his ass higher in the air. He turned his face and Nero bit his lip at the desperation he saw in his father’s eyes. “I don’t want to wait, can you just —”

Nero wished he had the self-control to drag this out longer, to see how far he could push his father’s body in this state. But he’s impatient as well and too revved up by the way Vergil panted and strained beneath him. He grabbed the tail by its middle and the end of it wrapped around his arm. The scales and spikes pushed through the fabric of Nero’s coat and poked at his skin. Nero grasped at Vergil’s hip, steadied him as he pushed himself inside. At the same time, he pulled at the tail and forced Vergil’s ass to slot against him. Vergil wailed and came, semen spurted out of him and onto the floor. Vergil’s body surged with pleasure. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed on his chest, arms laid useless, his body dragged against the floor while his son continued to rut against his prostate. Nero’s pace is relentless and he loses track of the time that passed by as he thrusts away.

“Daddy, you’re so cute like this,” Nero cooed above Vergil, tugged the tail even more harshly. He reveled in how his father sobbed and bucked his ass back the rougher he treated his tail. “Tell me how good your pussy feels.”

“G-good,” Vergil repeated back mindlessly, too overwhelmed for eloquence. “Feels s-so good, Nero’s cock — is fucking daddy’s pussy — so well —”

His articulate response was cut off with a loud moan as Nero adjusted his position. Nero was on his feet, one foot planted by Vergil’s torso to give him leverage as he plunged his dick directly down into his father’s ass. The tail is tugged out of the way so Nero has a full view of his cock pistoling in and out of Vergil’s hole. Vergil cried out in ecstasy and gripped his son by the calf.

“Nero, gonna come again, I’m gonna come,” Vergil cried out as his tail tightened around Nero’s arm, the barbs of it piercing the skin and drawing blood. Semen shot out from his cock once more and it added to the coagulating mess already on the ground. His mind was hazy, thoughts floated around but didn’t connect. Nero sung praises of his body, told him how he wished he was slutty like this all the time, but Vergil was too muddled to respond. The moans that spilled out of his mouth were lascivious and entirely indecent. In a controlled state, Vergil would never allow himself to be this lewd but any shame he could have felt at the moment was getting fucked out of him by his son. He couldn’t tell how much time passed but he knew Nero was close to his orgasm when he sped up his pace. Vergil clenched his hole to accommodate for it and Nero groaned, rewarded him with a hard slap on his ass.

“That’s good, daddy. Keeping yourself tight for your boy. Are you ready for it? Are you ready for my cum?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Vergil rambled, a mess. Nero smiled and then cursed as he felt his orgasm take over. It felt like a gunshot through him. He grunted and dug his nails into his father’s ass, slammed his hips down hard as his cum shot out to claim Vergil’s hole. Vergil felt his insides getting filled and sighed. His body relaxed as Nero panted above him and basked in the afterglow. The tail dislodged from his arm and curled bonelessly against the ground. After a moment, Nero pulled his cock from Vergil’s asshole. His cum leaked out in heavy, thick globs that trailed down Vergil’s balls and dripped onto the floor.

“Wow,” Nero observed. He tucked himself back in and stepped back to find his camera. Vergil’s body collapsed and he struggled to catch his breath, still too incoherent to stop Nero from taking a photo of his wrecked ass. Nero held the instant film to the sunlight that poured through the windows and watched it develop.

“Gotta show this one to Nico,” he commented. He looked down at Vergil, who was still laid against the ground. “Oh, shit.”

Nero knelt down and began massaging his father’s back and shoulders. “Sorry if I was too rough with you.”

“Shut…up,” Vergil responded, his usual cadence and bluntness slowly returning. “I’ve gone through much worse…with _Dante_.”

The mention of Dante caused Nero to scowl. Jealousy and spite bubbled up inside him. He began to express as much when the front door swung out and a whistling Dante strode in. The scents of gun smoke and iron quickly filled the office.

“Speak of the devil.” Nero rolled his eyes.

Vergil buried his head in his arms. Nero could barely hear it, but Vergil groaned, “Oh…here we go.”

The sight of Nero and Vergil post-fuck didn’t bother Dante but his eyes immediately zone in on the alarmed tail that swayed out from his twin’s backside. The devil hunter gasped and his eyes narrowed.

“ _The_ _tail_ ,” Dante said with a tinge of excitement in his voice. Vergil snapped his head up and glared at him.

“Listen, _brother_. I’ve already been through it today, so don’t — Dante, no!” Dante’s already striding towards him. He knelt on the ground by Nero and pushed the younger man out of his way with his shoulder. Nero fell back and cursed.

“Fuck off, he’s already had enough!” Nero exclaimed.

Dante scoffed at him. “You’re a hundred years too early to know what’s _enough_ for Vergil.”

Dante hooked an arm under his brother’s hips to raise his ass in the air again. Despite Vergil's protests, his tail doesn't react violently to his brother's manhandling. Dante shot Nero a mischievous grin. “Wanna see something really fun?”

Vergil whipped his head around to lock eyes with his son. He doesn’t say it but his furious gaze communicated the fire and brimstone that would befall Nero if he didn’t get him out of Dante’s hold. Nero paused. He looked at Dante, then back at his father. Then back to Dante, then back to the _tail_. Vergil can already sense the conclusion Nero is coming to.

“ _Nero_ ,” Vergil hissed. Pure venom stained his tone. “If you don’t—”

“Go ahead, Dante,” Nero interrupted him. “Show me.”

Dante laughed and Vergil seethed. Nero watched as his uncle laid a palm flat against the underside of the tail’s base. His fingers gently scratched over it repeatedly, treated it as if it were a pet animal, as he opened his mouth wide and slotted his tongue flat over Vergil’s cum stained asshole. Vergil _screamed_. His whole body reacted to Dante’s tongue rolling against his entrance; his spine arched down and his fingers scratched at the floor as he fruitlessly tried to escape Dante’s mouth.

“That’s —! No, it’s — Dante! You know that’s too much!” Vergil sobbed, his body once again overtaken by lust and oversensitivity. 

“Holy shit,” Nero cursed. He pulled out his cock again and began to stroke it, licked his lips at the sight of his father so ruined. He got up and positioned himself in front of Vergil to push his cock into his father’s slutty, moaning mouth.

Any murderous plots Vergil wanted to come up were soon dominated by pleasure as Dante and Nero used his body. The last coherent reasoning Vergil came to before carnality engulfed his mind was that this truly couldn’t be so bad if it felt so marvelous.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


End file.
